Twilight
by EeveeLover42
Summary: He was the most powerful tamer of his age within Sunshine City. There were no others his equal. That was what he thought. But then, he met her.


The first time he met her was at the match between Light Fang and Night Crow. It was right after he had beaten one of the Night Crow Tamers, and he had walked out to talk to Chief Glare, only to overhear the two chiefs talking about him. Next to each of the chiefs was their signature digimon, of course, but there was someone… extra attached to the Night Crow chief. Then, Chief Glare introduced him to the girl, Sayo. She was rather quiet, but to be the winner of Group A was impressive, to say the least. Behind her, two large digimon stared at him. The first one was obviously a Pandamon, and the other, with its green and pink coloured flower-like body, was a Lillymon. The girl held another Digimon in her arms. This one was rather short with white fur, with indigo stripes on its long ears and yellow crescents along its body. At first, Koh couldn't recognise it, then, he saw the silver moon 'pendant' on it. A Lunamon, the counterpart to his Coronamon.

Koh had what his teammates called a 'eidetic' memory when it came to Digimon. In other words, if he saw a Digimon once, he would be able to recognise it immediately if he saw it again. He also had analytic skills, that allowed him to analyse a digimon and guess its skillset and weaknesses. With those strengths, he had easily defeated many other Tamers of his age and older.

He had thought of her as merely another Tamer that would lose to him in the tournament. He had thought that it would be easy to defeat her, and gain the glory he wanted. After all, with Angemon, Coronamon and RiseGreymon, how could he lose to anyone? He talked to her, and she answered with nods and short, one word answers. He had assumed she was shy, and so, he stopped talking to her. Then, their teams separated and she walked away with Chief Julia. Before leaving, she'd turned to him, and in a quiet yet confident voice, told him five words.

"You'll lose on the stage."

He had been incensed, yet intrigued by those words. The sentence didn't seem like it was bravado, or overconfidence. She had said it as though… she had said it as a statement. As though it was impossible for her to lose to him. It wasn't in the playful rivalry that their teams had, it was… condescension.

He wouldn't hold back then. He'd beat her, and then she'd realise that he was not to be taken lightly.

* * *

He lost to her.

She had beaten him. His Angemon had defeated her Pandamon, but her Lunamon, the weakest member of her team, had taken it out. Lillymon had taken out RiseGreymon, before it lost to Coronamon due to having been weakened while fighting his dragon. Then, with one swipe, Lunamon had defeated his last member. The purple haired girl had stared emotionlessly at him, before spraying healing items over her two larger digimon. Then, she turned to Lunamon and gave a gentle smile, the first smile Koh had seen from her. It was surprisingly warm. Then, she swept Lunamon into her arms. She nodded to him, before speaking to him again. The insulting thing was, she hadn't spoken the entire match. She had just nodded, or moved her hands into symbols, and her Digimon responded. The words this time sounded much more friendly though.

"Anytime… I'll fight you anytime."

And something possessed him to grin back and wink. "Well, you better prepare to fight again soon then!"

The girl—Sayo flinched, before going towards her team to the cheers of the crowd. Before she left, she looked at him one last time with an unreadable expression and walked away. He walked towards his own team, adjusting his goggles slightly.

"I apologise. I lost the match." He bowed his head to his Chief, who smiled.

"Don't worry about it!" Chief Glare replied with a laugh. "Personally, I think that Sayo will be a good rival for you. You… go back and get a rest."

Koh walked away. He looked to his Coronamon, who walked along with a dejected face quietly. He patted its head. "Hey, don't worry about it, partner! One day, we'll meet and fight Sayo and Lunamon again. And on that day, I'll make her smile—and talk to me properly this time!" Coronamon laughed at his partner's sudden enthusiasm.

"And maybe she'll like you more, eh?"

"Yes—I mean, no! She's my rival, that's it! And rivals should know each other well! I don't mean it like that!" Koh turned away, flustered and blushing at his partner's words. Coronamon snickered, before poking Koh's leg. "Let's go home!"

 **A/N: This is a slightly altered version of the meeting between the female protagonist and Koh in the DS game Digimon World Dusk. The protagonist in the game has very little dialogue, but Koh and Sayo were friends despite that, and rivals.**


End file.
